When Mortals and Gods happend
by Laureleaf3
Summary: What would happen if gods and mortals got together to read the Last Olympian? Drama, Heart Break, Romance Humor, Family, Adventure. Read this Fan Fiction! Rated K Laureleaf3 BEEN ADOPTED BY Princess of Flames
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever! So please be nice I worked so hard on it. Anyways, enough chitchat! On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO not me! **

**Song I'm listening to: Hit the lights ~Selena Gomez **

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, Nico, and Jason, were sitting around on the Argo 2, mourning over their loss of Percy and Annabeth who had just fallen into Tartarus.

Suddenly they disappeared.

Reyna, Bobby, Gwen, Dakota, and Octavian, were watching the rebuilding of Camp Jupiter. Everybody was running around, sweeping up rubble, building whatever they could do to help.

Then those 5 were gone.

The Twelve Olympians plus Hades and Hestia were hanging around Olympus board out of their minds.

Then Olympus was empty of the major gods.

Paul Blofis was teaching his last period English class.

_'The class Percy was in'_

He sighed.

Then he, the rest of the teachers, and his English class were gone.

Sally Jackson was just sitting in her kitchen when she disappeared.

When Percy and Annabeth looked up they weren't falling, They were on solid ground, in the middle of a room with a huge table, kitchen, bathrooms blankets, pillows, and a lot of people that Percy recognized.

Then it hit him.

Really, a book just whacked him in the head!

But in reality, His mom, Paul, The Seven, some Romans, his teachers, his English class... And the people who stuck out mist in the crowd. Chiron, Katie Gardner, The Stolls, Clarisse, Will Solace, Rachael, and the gods themselves.

Percy had had enough of the noise.

"Hey Everybody! Shut UP!"

Everyone was quite.

"Percy?" Miranda the brains in his class said.

Just then a note landed in Percy' s hand. He read it aloud.

_Dear Gods, Demigods, Oracle, and Mortals,_

_Gaea is some how dissipating the mist. The mortals will soon learn of our world so please explain to them the basics. We have sent you a book. Please read it with the mortals we will supply you with food and if the gods would ever so kindly make some seats appear for everyone that would be very helpful._

_Yours truly,_

_The Three Fates_

"Well than that covers it we will introduce ourselves, culture, and explain everything, then read." Nico said.

So they explained everything, and introduced themselves.

"Wow that is so cool!" Carter said.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

Zeus made chairs for everyone appear.

Once everyone was seated he asked "Who wants to read first?"

"Ooh! me! Me!" Tyler said.

"Okay than here you go mortal"

"Thank you my lord" Tyler said

He cleared his throat and began

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, **

"Whoa it's in Percy's point of view!"

"Does that mean that Percy actually did all this stuff?"

All the mortals looked at Percy.

Knowing what happened in the book Percy looked down and nodded.

"Anyways I guess will start reading again." Said Tyler

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Last Olympian **

**Chapter one: I go Cruising with Explosives **

Tyler began

**So that was the end of the first chapter what did you think huh? Review! It makes me feel awesome! I will probably be able to update once a week if I try! **

**Question: try and guess my favorite sport? **

**~Laureleaf3 **


	2. Chapter 2AN

1 **A/N Hey I know that I had a problem with my quotation marks I don't know what happened it was all perfect! But anyways I have lost interest in this story so go ahead and adopt it, just keep the name and add your pen name at the end. I may make another story about mortals and gods again so keep your eye out! And don't bother to PM me I will probably not reply. A thank you to all the people who reviewed, the answer to my question is... Figure Skating! I am not lying I am trained in figure skating! Most of you were close I do enjoy swimming and I love horse back riding but it snows half the year here in Canada. In fact it is the middle of May and it is still snowing! So figure skating is a real easy sport to do here so bye!**

Peace out!

Laurel


	3. Chapter 3:Special edition

Hey guys! Sorry but this is not a new chapter or anything but it is some news about me and upcoming stuff I may be doing.

First!

Tumblr:Laureleaf3

Deviantart:Laureleaf3

Youtube: crownofgoldenlaurels

Next!

Join a really fun PJO roleplay forum that I am on!:

Welcome to the world,minus the mist

or just go to the creator or PM her, Charis Victory or The silent-book reader

Finally... Vote on my new poll on what story I should do next! And check out the Demigod holocaust... by yours truely (if this is posted on said story ignore it)

Good bye my friends

Yours forever

Laurel


	4. Chapter 4:Adopted

**Hey guys! This storie has just been adopted by Princess of Flames so keep an eye out for the storie on her profile:) **

**u peeps r awesome! **

**Laurel**


End file.
